Le comble d'un homosexuel
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Découvrez derrière ces quelques mots, quel est le comble d'un homosexuel... Désolée, je ne suis pas bien douée niveau résumé... Cela n'a rien avoir avec Glee. Pas même les personnages. Je l'ai juste écris en regardant un épisode.


Rien de ma vie ni de ce que je fais ne plait a mon père. Ni à ma mère d'ailleurs. En fait, elle soutient mon père plus par obligation que par envie. Et ça, ça m'horripile. Tout de moi l'énerve : je suis pianiste et violoniste, j'ai deux meilleures amies, j'aime regarder des films terriblement triste et pleurer avec elles, je prends une fois par mois un rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne, je prends du temps dans la salle de bain, je me tiens «trop droit», je veux être premier violoniste d'un orchestre plus tard, j'aime la mode et le tissu, j'aime les couleurs. **J'aime les garçons, aussi**

Et je crois que ça, ça ne plaira** jamais** à mon père. Bien entendu, il n'est pas encore au courant. Mais mes amies, elles, le savent. Elles savent même pour qui je craque... Hum soit. Je crois que quand mon père saura la -terrible- annonce que j'ai a lui faire, il me chassera de la maison. Ou pire ! Il me tuera. Puis il priera, ira confesser. -Évidemment pour un chrétien comme lui, deux pêchés de suite c'est lourd à porter sur les épaules…- Mais je crois que je suis prêt à ça.

Prune (l'une des mes deux meilleures amies) est prête a m'accueillir. J'ai fais mes valises. Tout est prêt. Alors il n'y a plus qu'à me souhaiter bonne chance... Je regarde mes deux meilleures amies. Je cherche du réconfort. Elles me sourient.

Je suis chez moi. Devant la porte. Je parcoure la maison à grands pas. J'ai hâte. J'ai hâte que tout ça soit passé. Afin d'être libre, de me sentir léger comme l'air.

Je m'appelle Théo. J'ai une peau aussi pâle que la lune. Je suis blond aux yeux très clairs. Mes prunelles peuvent être bleues si je suis serein. Gris métallique si mon émotion est forte. Mes yeux me trahissent souvent... J'ai une vie simple mais anormale pour un garçon de seize ans : comme il est précisé, mes parents ont tout fait pour que leur descendance soit assurée. En réalité mon père fait parti de ces sals homophobes et irrespectueux de Droite... ses croyances et sa politique... Je m'échappe. Pardonnez-moi. Je disais donc, mon père tient énormément son héritage, à sa « relève » comme il dit. Malheureusement je suis fils unique... Et je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir un enfant. Pas prêt dans le sens « personnel », non ! Mais disons plutôt que la science ne me le permet pas...

Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer. En vérité je ne le savais pas tant que ça. Nous sommes une famille de chrétiens. A la maison, c'est pêché d'aimer les garçons. -Bien que je ne croie pas en ce fameux dieu...- Mon éducation est basée sur les clichés les plus connus. Les homosexuels sont tous coquets. Les sans-abris sont des voleurs. Les médecins sont radins et égocentriques. _En fait, mes parents sont vieux jeu_.

« Papa, Maman c'est moi ! J'ai à vous parler, j'annonce peu confiant.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu vas bien, s'inquiète ma mère.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonnais-je. Voilà j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... D'assez important je pense... et…-

-Ne tourne pas autour du pot Théo, m'ordonne la voix grave de mon père. »

Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Théo fait comme Mathilde t'a dit.

« Bon je me lance. Je sais que ça va vous choquer, et je j'attends rien de vous. Vous allez surement me jeter après ça mais tant pis. Comme dit un artiste français, «s'assumer c'est gagner»(**1).** Donc voilà. Papa, maman, _je suis gay _»

Fin de la discussion. Le débat est clos. Je ne souris pas. Je me lève pour aller chercher mes valises. Deux gros sacs à la main je regarde mon père,

« Tu vois papa, tu n'as pas besoin de me jeter. J'avais déjà tout préparer. Cela fait un mois que je suis amoureux. Un mois jour pour jour que je décline toutes ses invitations à cause de toi. Un mois que je ne suis rien. Un mois que tu ne vois rien. Un mois que tu ne remarques même pas la souffrance de ton fils. Donc je m'en vais de bon pied. Ce soir j'ai rendez vous. Et si jamais ça t'intéresse, il s'appelle Vincent. Vincent Morin. Sinon pour ton information personnelle, je serais chez Prune. »

Je suis chez Prune. Sa mère m'accueille chaleureusement. (Son père est décédé quand il était à la guerre.) Je suis triste, mais je me sens léger. Prune me sourit. Mathilde est là elle aussi. La mère de Mathilde a toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose, entre elle et moi. N'importe quoi... Prune me regarde longuement puis me saute dans les bras. Je vais craquer. Elle me chuchote que ça va aller, qu'elles sont là pour moi. Et je leur fais confiance, encore une fois. Elles me sourient sincèrement et me font signe de monter.

« Alors, rendez-vous galant avec ce cher monsieur ce soir ? »

Évidement je rougis. Je n'aime pas qu'on me parle de ce sujet si facilement…

« J'ai hâte si tu savais !

- J'imagine, reprends Prune, tu nous raconteras ?

- Prune, évidemment ! »

_Avoir un père homophobe, c'est le comble pour un homosexuel_


End file.
